The present invention relates to low-sodium or sodium-free compositions, which can take the place of table salt.
Many attempts have been made to produce reduced-sodium or sodium-free compositions for use as food seasonings. However, such compositions often lack palatability, reducing their commercial utility.
In one aspect, the present invention is directed to a composition which comprises calcium chloride, an acceptable potassium salt, citric acid, rice flour, ginger oil and a flavorant.
In another aspect, the present invention is directed to a composition which comprises calcium chloride, an acceptable potassium salt, sodium chloride, citric acid, rice flour, ginger oil and a flavorant.
In another aspect, the present invention is directed to a method for imparting a salty taste to a food substance, which comprises adding any of the foregoing compositions to a food substance.
Accordingly, a composition useful as a substitute for table salt is provided, which comprises about 5 wt % to about 30 wt % of calcium chloride, about 5 wt % to about 40 wt % of potassium salt, about 5 wt % to about 50 wt % of citric acid, about 5 wt % to about 50 wt % of rice flour, about 1 wt % to about 15 wt % of ginger oil and about 1 wt % to about 15 wt % of one or more flavorants. The salt substitute composition may further comprise about 10 wt % to about 50 wt % of sodium chloride, with a proportionate reduction in the wt % amounts of the other ingredients of the composition. In a preferred embodiment of the invention the potassium salt is potassium chloride, potassium citrate, or a combination thereof. Moreover, the one or more flavorants is selected from the group consisting of garlic powder, dehydrated parsley, onion powder, celery powder, and the like.
Consistent with the objectives of the present invention, the salt substitute may also be described as a low salt substitute of table salt in which the composition further comprises about 10 wt % to about 50 wt % of sodium chloride, with a proportionate reduction in the wt % amounts of the other ingredients of the composition.